


EXpeditiOn #1 – Kappa Kontingency

by lotuses



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuses/pseuds/lotuses
Summary: Chanyeol decides to go on a trip outside of Kyoto in order to find out if kappas are real, and ropes an unknowing Kyungsoo into it.





	1. Prologue

Kyungsoo was sitting in a cold, white room. There was nothing in it, aside from a table with three chairs, and two security cameras.

‘Why don’t you start from the beginning?’ asked the old man sitting in front of Kyungsoo.

‘I was washing my dogs in the bathroom. I’d taken Meokmul for a walk and he rolled in some mud, then Huchu saw him, and decided – ’ answered Kyungsoo.

‘Not that close to the beginning, Kyungsoo.’ interrupted the man. Kyungsoo frowned and crossed his arms.

‘As I was saying, I was washing my dogs when Chanyeol came in running, yelling for me to join him on a, as he called it, ‘super relaxing trip’ to Kyoto, where we ‘would become one with nature. ’ Oh, and he had already booked the place and got tickets so he guilted me into it. ’ replied the younger.

‘Go on.’

‘I agreed, and started preparing. Our flight was in three days.’

‘What happened when you arrived in Japan?’

‘We got off the plane, went to get our suitcases –’

‘Kyungsoo, don’t make this harder than it has to be.’

‘I’m simply answering your questions. I’m still unsure as to why I’m being questioned.’

‘You know very well why you’re here.’

‘I actually don’t. I also don’t understand how you can interrogate me like this and not allow me a lawyer.’

‘Mister Do, this situation is much graver, and you know it. Now tell me, what happened when you got to Japan?'

‘We went to the resort, we checked in, and enjoyed the surroundings.’

‘And nothing happened?’

‘Nothing worth mentioning, no.’

‘Are you completely sure about that?’

‘Actually, no – something did happen.’

‘Well?’

‘Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Minseok showed up on the last day. They’d just returned from their concert and crashed our party.’

‘How is that relevant?’

‘Well, it would be hard to understand if you don’t know how Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Jongdae get when they’re together.’ Kyungsoo explained with a smile.

‘Mister Do, why don’t we speak of the creature that you and Mister Park encountered at the lake.’

‘Sir, the only creature I encountered in that lake was Chanyeol.’

‘So why did you run away when the local police arrived?’

‘We were frightened, and we’d done nothing wrong.’

‘It would really be easier for you to just cooperate.’

‘I have nothing else to say. Can I use the restroom now? You’ve been keeping me here for hours, and I don’t think I can hold it in anymore.’

‘We’re not done here, Mister Do.’

‘If you don’t let me use the restroom, only one thing will be done in this room.’ replied Kyungsoo, looking the elder straight in the eye.

‘Fine. Go.’

‘Thank you.’ smiled Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo got up and walked toward the door. When he opened it, he was faced with one guard to his right, and another across, waiting in front of a door similar to the one he had just walked through.

‘Are you going to be escorting me to the restroom?’ asked Kyungsoo

‘Yes, now move along.’ said the first guard.

‘Both of you?’

‘We wouldn’t want you to go somewhere you shouldn’t now, would we?’

‘Yeah, don’t get any funny ideas kid.’ replied the second guard.

‘I wasn’t.’

 

As Kyungsoo walked towards the restroom, he took in his surroundings once more. There seemed to be no more guards on the corridor, but he remembered two more outside the hall, and a dozen more on the way to the ground floor. This facility was very plain. There was a constant in everything and that was white – white floors, white walls, white lights. And somehow, no spec of dust. This was amplified by all the glass surrounding everything. Almost anything you did could be seen by someone else, and that was without all the surveillance cameras. When Kyungsoo reached the restroom, he turned to the guards.

 

‘Would you mind waiting outside? I won’t be able to go knowing you’re right outside the stall?’

‘Is this kid serious?!’ asked the second guard.

‘I wouldn’t normally request something like this, but I do feel I have an incoming case of explosive diarrhoea. Surely you’d understand.’

‘Jesus Christ. What’s wrong with these kids they picked up?’ complained the same guard.

‘Just go.’ replied the first.

 

As soon as Kyungsoo entered, he could hear some low thuds above him, irregularly timed. They seemed to be coming from the vents near the sinks. Then, the thuds got louder. And louder. And the fire alarm started.

 

‘You think you’re gonna be in there longer? We gotta evac.’ asked the first guard

‘A few minutes, ok?’

 

Suddenly, two men fell from the vents. They were in full black outfits, with plain surgery masks, and ski goggles.

 

‘Who… who are you?’ asked Kyungsoo.

‘It’s us, dumbass.’ replied Baekhyun, lowering his mask.

‘What the hell are you two doing here?’ whispered Kyungsoo.

‘No time for that, Minseok bought us exactly 3 minutes with that alarm. He’s going to distract the guards while we get Chanyeol.’ explained Jongdae

‘I was going to save Chanyeol.’ replied Kyungsoo

‘Oh yeah, and how were you going to do that?’ asked Baekhyun

‘This is not the time, Baek. We’re going with the plan. Kyungsoo, follow our lead.’ said Jongdae.

 

Jongdae slowly opened the door the corridor and looked outside. The guards were gone. He motioned for the others to join him. Baekhyun put his mask back on, and trailed behind Jongdae.

 

‘He’s in here, right?’ Jongdae motioned to the door opposite from where Kyungsoo was interrogated. Kyungsoo nodded.

‘Baek, stand guard. I’m going in.’

 

Jongdae twisted the handle and entered the interrogation room. Chanyeol heard him and turned his head, looking confused. His eyes were red and swollen.

 

‘Are you here to kill me?’ cried Chanyeol.

 

Jongdae hurried to his side, and whispered to him.

 

‘I’m Jongdae. Baek and Min are outside. We came to save you. We got Soo too. Let’s go.’ explained Jongdae

‘I thought they were going to finish me off. They said that they killed Kyungsoo-‘

‘Kyungsoo is safe. Let’s go.’

 

Jongdae dragged Chanyeol to the corridor. When Chanyeol saw Kyungsoo, he pulled him in a tight hug. Kyungsoo was confused, but hugged him back.

‘Jesus, what happened to you?’ asked Baekhyun.

‘He thought they’d killed Soo.’ said Jongdae. ‘We need to hurry, Minseok is waiting for us.’

 

The boys ran towards the corridor’s exit. They entered the floor’s waiting area, and were supposed to meet Minseok next to a door to the far right of the room, near the lifts.

‘Something feels wrong.’ said Kyungsoo.

‘Yeah, Minseok isn’t here.’ replied Baekhyun.

‘You don’t think they got him, do you?’ whispered Chanyeol.

 

Jongdae pulled out his communicator. ‘Min, we’re at the meeting spot. Do you copy? Over.’ He looked at the other boys, his eyebrows turning into a V. ‘Come in, Min. Over.’

 

‘Oh my god… They really did.’ Chanyeol dropped to the floor and started crying again. ‘This is all my fault.’

Kyungsoo kneeled next to the taller boy, and held him.

‘It’s fine, I’m sure he’s here somewhere.’ reassured Kyungsoo.

‘We need to get going, we can’t wait for him.’ said  Baekhyun.

Chanyeol slammed his fists to the ground. ‘How can you say something like that?!’

‘I’m saying we don’t have time and we risk getting caught, get your shit together.’

 

Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol off the floor and went for the staircases.

 

Jongdae’s communicator started buzzing. ‘Minseok coming in. Do you copy? Over.’

They all turned to the source of the sound. Chanyeol wiped his tears with his blouse.

‘Jongdae here, copy. I got all the guys. Where are you? Over.’

‘Tell him I’m glad he’s alive!’ said Chanyeol. Baekhyun glared.

‘I’m in the back, something came up. But hurry, Sehun is coming to pick us up asap. Over.’ said Minseok.

‘We’re on our way. Over.’

‘You heard Jongdae, let’s go Yeollie.’ said Baekhyun.

‘Yeah, yeah. I’m coming.’

‘Who else is involved in this?’ asked Kyungsoo.

‘What do you mean?’ asked Jongdae.

‘I mean, Sehun is picking us up? If he’s in this too he won’t be safe.’

‘Everyone agreed to help,’ said Baekhyun. ‘We’re all in this together.’

‘We are one.’ added Chanyeol.

 

The boys reached Sehun’s car in no time. He and Minseok were waiting right outside.

‘Does anyone else feel like we got away too easily?’ asked Kyungsoo.

‘No, we’re EXO; the government wouldn’t kill us. It would cause a riot.’ said Baekhyun.

‘What are you talking about? This is not a government institution.’

‘How do you know that? They wouldn’t reveal things like this to the public.’

‘Did you see the building? The weapons they had when they caught us? This has to be funded by someone.’

‘We can look into that later, right now we need to leave.’

‘Speaking of leaving, how did Sehun manage to park in the building’s car park with no issues?’

‘I gave the guard some money, said I was waiting to pick up some friends.’ said Sehun.

‘And he just let you park?’

‘That’s what he said, Soo.’ cut in Baekhyun. ‘Let’s go for now.’

‘So, we got a bit of an issue.’ said Minseok. ‘There’s six of us, two of which are giants, and only five seats.’

‘Chanyeol takes the front and the rest of us will squeeze in the back.’ said Jongdae.

‘That’s not safe.’

‘Yeah, I didn’t drive all the way here to get anyone injured.’ said  Sehun

‘Then, one of us will have to squeeze in the trunk.’ replied Baekhyun.

Jongdae smiled. ‘Ok, then. You go.’

‘Hold on… I didn’t say it had to be me. You’re smaller, you  go.’

‘It was your idea, you go,’

‘I could do it!’ said Chanyeol.

‘No!’ said everyone else.

‘Think of it as a challenge!’ continued Chanyeol.

‘The only challenge here is to get home safely.’ said Minseok.

‘Which is why you’ll take the trunk.’ added Jongdae.

Minseok turned to face the younger man; if looks could kill, Jongdae would be deader than dead.

‘I’ll do it, let’s just go already. This place doesn’t feel too safe.’ said Kyungsoo.

He opened the trunk, and got inside.

‘If I didn’t know better I could’ve sworn it was made for you.’ said Jongdae.

Kyungsoo closed the trunk. He turned Sehun’s gym clothes into a pillow, and went to sleep. About an hour later, he was woken up by Baekhyun’s shaking. He refused to open his eyes.

 

‘Kyungsoo… Wake up. Kyungsoo… Soo… Do Kyungsoo…’ murmured Baekhyun, still shaking him.

‘Do you think he died?’ asked Jongdae.

‘You killed Kyungsoo?! You told us he was fine!’ yelled  Jongin from the doorstep.

‘What?!’ Chanyeol ran to the trunk. Kyungsoo was still pretending to be asleep. _The only way to get some peace and quiet around here._

‘Kyungsoo, please wake up. I love you. I’m sorry I dragged you to Japan like that.’ said Chanyeol.

‘I’m gonna get a bucket of water, stay here.’ said Baekhyun.

With that, Kyungsoo bolted from his position, and hit his head on the roof of the car. He winced and grabbed the top of his head. ‘God damn it, Baek!’

‘I’m not the one pretending to be dead.’ retorted Baekhyun.

‘Let’s get inside, Soo,’ said Jongin. He helped him out of the car, and held on to his arm. ‘You have a lot to tell us.’

 


	2. Chapter I

‘I think we should go on a trip to Kyoto. ’ said Chanyeol. ‘I’ve been looking, and I found a real cosy resort with a view of the lake. ’

‘Kyoto has lakes?’ asked Junmyeon.

‘It’s really close. And! It’s going to be super relaxing. There’s birds, and fish, and trees, and nature everywhere!’ answered Chanyeol.

‘Sounds nice, when are we leaving?’ asked Baekhyun.

‘In three days.’

‘What? I can’t come.’ pouted Baekhyun. ‘How can you do this on such short notice?’

‘I found really cheap tickets so that’s the best time to leave.’ explained Chanyeol.

‘I didn’t know you were tight on money, buddy.’ noted  Baekhyun.

‘Who’s tight on money?’ asked Sehun.

‘Chanyeol. He found some run-down cottage in Japan next to some lake, and wants to take us there.’ said Baekhyun

‘Oh, a shame I can’t come. It does sound like something Kyungsoo would enjoy. Have you asked him?’

‘How do you know you’re not coming when you don’t know when it is?’ asked Chanyeol.

‘I’m a busy man, what can I say.’ replied Sehun. ‘If you have such trouble with money I can lend you some.’

‘I’m not having trouble with money, thank you very much.’

‘Right, what custom superhero suit did you order this time?’ asked Sehun.

‘For what it’s worth, I can’t make it either. I’m going on a mission with Sehun.’ said Junmyeon.

‘You can just say you’re leaving to take photos for your Instagram account, you know I won’t judge you.’ remarked Baekhyun.

‘You’re going to do exactly that and we both know it.’  added Sehun.

‘So who’s coming?’ said Chanyeol, pouting. ‘I really want us to be together and spend quality time.’

‘You know the best sub-unit is having a concert then, right?’ said Baekhyun.

‘You have one festival appearance in two days, you can come after.’ replied  Chanyeol.

‘Just ask Kyungsoo and Jongin.’ said Junmyeon.

 

Chanyeol ran out the kitchen and into the living room. He found Jongin sleeping on the couch, and decided to wake him up with his very important question.

‘Jongin.' whispered Chanyeol. ‘I need to know if you’re free in three days.’

‘I’m seeing my sister’s kids.’ groaned Jongin.

‘Are you sure? Can’t you see them some other time?’

‘Chanyeol…’

‘Come on. I already booked the place.’

‘You never told us that.’ said  Baekhyun from the other room.

‘Just come, you’re my only friend, Jongin.’ said Chanyeol.

‘I heard that!’ yelled Baekhyun.

‘I thought I was your friend, what the hell?’ said Sehun. ‘I can’t believe you’re bullying me like this.’

‘I thought you were my friend. We go on trips together, I take you to eat…’ said  Junmyeon, pouting at Sehun's reply.

‘I can have more than one friend, you know that.’ replied Sehun.

 

Chanyeol turned his head to Jongin and pouted.

‘Please come.’

‘I really want to spend some time with my family.’ said Jongin.

‘Fine, but I’m going to miss you.’

‘I’ll miss you too, but the kids are growing really fast. Just ask Kyungsoo, I’m pretty sure he’s free.’ added Jongin.

 

  



	3. Chapter II

Kyungsoo just arrived at the resort that Chanyeol had booked. There had only been a few fans at the airport to greet them, so their trip would be uneventful. The snack he had in the plane wasn’t filling enough. He was so ready to try the local food.

 

‘I’m hungry, we should eat something.’ said Kyungsoo.

‘Me too! I’m starving. I booked up a place for dinner near this cute lake, by the way.’ said Chanyeol.

‘Do you know anywhere we could have lunch?’

‘I saw this place with fresh mackerel. Wanna try it?’

‘At this point I’ll have anything.’

'You can have me, then.' Chanyeol brought his hands to his face, forming a V. It brought him a glare from the smaller man. ‘Let me change my clothes though. I’ll be back in a sec.’

‘How much did you pack anyway?’

‘Enough for five days.’

‘So, how many pairs of slippers is that?’

‘You wound me sometimes, Kyungsoo.’

‘Can you take my bag up, too?’

‘Anything for my best friend.’

Kyungsoo smiled.

 

 He started to look around. The resort wasn’t as run down as Baekhyun had thought – it definitely needed a paint job, though. And some new furniture. Not that it was unusable, but the bright brown mixed with the lime walls reminded Kyungsoo of avocado, and it made him extra hungry. They had a jukebox in the reception area. He examined the song list. His parents would definitely enjoy it.

 

‘Soo! I’m back!’

Chanyeol ran over and slapped his back.

‘Ouch, Yeol.’

‘Sorry, sometimes I don’t know how strong I am.’ Kyungsoo glared.

‘So, you changed from shorts and slippers to a different pair of shorts and slippers?’

‘It’s fashion. I need to look good for when people see me.’

‘I don’t know if people in this area know us. Where did you find this place?’

‘Online. I wanted somewhere closer to the lake.’

‘Why?’

‘I wanted to take nature in.’ Chanyeol put his arm over Kyungsoo’s shoulders. ‘Let’s get that sushi.’

 

The boys left the resort. They made a right, and then another. Half an hour later they were nowhere near the sushi place. Kyungsoo felt like Chanyeol didn’t really know where to go.

 

‘I swear it was around here.’

‘Are you sure? We’ve been walking in circles for a while now.’

‘Look, that sign-‘

‘Don’t pretend like you know how to read Japanese.’

 

Kyungsoo opened Maps on his phone. ‘What was the name of the place?’

‘Mackerel… Heaven?’

‘Chanyeol…’

‘I’m telling you, it’s around here. Let’s keep walking.’

 

By the time they found Mackerel Heaven, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were starving. Kyungsoo, in particular, was angry. He didn’t appreciate this lack of planning. Mackerel Heaven was not what Kyungsoo expected. It was old, a little run down, but homely. Another place he didn’t expect Chanyeol to go to. They sat at a table in a corner. While Kyungsoo was struggling to read the menu, Chanyeol approached a photo of an old man hanging on the wall.

'Is this your relative?’ said Chanyeol to the owner, a friendly looking, middleaged gentleman.

‘My great grandfather.’

‘Oh, is he the one who started it? I read some stories about the original owner - that he ran away and returned with sacks of gold.'

‘My great grandfather was abducted as a child. He had been missing the entire day when my family found his shoes under a persimmon tree. By the third day, they started thinking he had died, drowned in the lake, or worse. They started to prepare for the funeral. In the middle of the night, my great great grandmother heard a thud on the roof. She was so scared, she called her husband to check. When they went to check, they found my great grandfather, alive. As for the money, I don’t know for certain. Every year a small bag of coins would appear on the roof, or that’s what he said. He also spoke about some creature who took him under the lake, but he was also known as an idiot.’

‘A creature?’

‘Yes, a kappa. Have you not heard of them?’

‘Kappas aren’t real.’ said Kyungsoo.

‘That’s why everyone called him an idiot.’ said the owner. ‘What would you like to order?

 

  



	4. Chapter III

It was 5 in the afternoon when Kyungsoo decided he would become one with his seat.

‘I don’t think I can move anymore.’

‘I’ll carry you if I have to, we have a reservation, Soo.’

‘I know… But… I can’t fit any more food in.’

‘I read the food was really good. We need to go.’

‘Is it far?’

‘We need to go back to the hotel, first. And a grocery store, I have to buy some stuff.’

‘Why didn’t you get your stuff before we left? And why are you going to a grocery store if  we're going to eat?'

‘I'm not getting food, I meant a konbini. Think of it as an opportunity to burn the calories!’

‘I really hate you sometimes.’

 

While Chanyeol paid for the food, Kyungsoo walked outside and ordered a taxi. He wasn’t going to get lost again. He’d barely relaxed since he arrived.

 

‘Get in, Yeol.’

‘What? You got a taxi?’

‘Do I have to remind you how long it took us to find this restaurant?’

‘I definitely know our way back, now...’

‘Let’s not risk it. We have a reservation at what time?’

‘Six.’

‘That’s in 45 minutes.’

‘It’s not like they’ll give our table to someone else.’

‘You said it was a posh place.’

‘Yeah, Michelin.’

‘Chanyeol!’

 

It was 5.37 when they arrived at the hotel. Kyungsoo told the driver to wait so Chanyeol could get whatever it was that he needed so badly. Chanyeol sprinted to his room and took a heavy bag out of his suitcase. A few minutes later, he was back in the car.

 

‘Can we go to the closest convenience store, please?’ asked Chanyeol.

‘Of course.’ replied the driver.

‘Thank you!’

‘What’s in the bag?’ asked Kyungsoo.

‘Oh, some things that I need.’

‘And the convenience store?’

‘Some other things I need?’

‘Chanyeol, are you hiding Toben in the bag?’

‘What? No!’

‘What’s inside then?’

‘I’ll tell you later, promise? It’s nothing bad.’ The car stopped. ‘Thank  you!’

 

It was now 5.52. Kyungsoo was starting to doubt they would arrive on time. Chanyeol sure took his sweet time in that convenience store. Or so Kyungsoo thought. 

In the store, one could find Chanyeol shifting from one foot to the other. In his arms he had around fifteen cucumbers, duct tape, garbage bags, and rope.

‘Excuse me, I’m in a hurry. Do you think I could cut to the front?’ asked Chanyeol the salary man ahead of him.

‘We’re all in a hurry, kid.’

‘I’m sorry. But I really have to go.’

The man didn’t budge. He didn’t even look back at Chanyeol. He had a cart full of groceries, and he was going to place all items excruciatingly slow on the conveyor belt.

Chanyeol’s arms were starting to hurt. He wanted to check the time, but he hadn’t got a cart or basket, so he had nowhere to place his items. It felt like slowed down. When the man in front of him finally left, Kyungsoo entered the store with his Chanyeol’s bag.

 

‘What are you doing here?’

‘Chanyeol, it’s 6.15. It cost us more to wait than to take different cars.’

‘It’s not my fault it took so long.’

‘People leave work at this hour, of course it’s going to be crowded.’

‘It wouldn’t have taken so long if the old man in front of me-‘

‘Excuse me, will you pay cash or card?’ interrupted the cashier.

‘Card.’

‘Thank you.’

‘I’m certain we lost the reservation.’ added Kyungsoo.

‘Let’s head to the lake then.’

‘What are we going to eat?’

‘I thought you were full from the sushi?’

‘I think I need some anger food.’

‘I have a bunch of cucumbers.’

‘Wait for me outside, I’ll grab something from the store.’


	5. Chapter IV

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo arrived at the lake close to 7. Kyungsoo was a little disappointed – he had hoped to try new food at a well-received restaurant, and get some cooking tips. He wasn’t too hungry. Chanyeol, on the other hand, claimed he was starving, to the point where a horse wouldn’t be enough. He was glad that Kyungsoo bought food at the store, otherwise, he might’ve died.  
The boys sat down on a blanket that Chanyeol had brought, and Kyungsoo started preparing some sandwiches. It was then when Chanyeol’s phone started ringing. Baekhyun was calling.

‘Heeey, what’s happening?’ asked Chanyeol. He got up and started walking around, staring intently at the lake.

‘We’re done with the concert, and coming to you.’

‘Already?’

‘Yes, don’t miss me too much, dude.’

‘Did you save us any food from that rich people restaurant?’ yelled Jongdae.

‘No, we were too late; we never made it.’

‘Are you for real?’ asked Baekhyun.

‘Yeah,’ frowned Chanyeol. ‘But we’re at the lake now, and Soo is fixing  food.’

‘Thank god for Do Kyungsoo.’ he heard Minseok say.

‘Right?’ said Baekhyun. ‘We would’ve starved otherwise.’

‘We could just get food on the way, though.’ noted  Minseok.

‘Kyungsoo’s cooking, why would we do that?’

‘Actually,’ started Chanyeol. He thought he had seen something move. No fish could be that close to the shore. ‘Kyungsoo didn’t buy that much.’

‘You bought like 15 cucumbers,’ said  Kyungsoo.

‘They’re not for eating!’ yelled Chanyeol. From the other end, Chanyeol could hear the guys gasping for air due to too much laughter. ‘That’s not what I meant.’

‘Do I even want to know?’ said Minseok.

‘We know what you meant, Yeollie.’ added Baekhyun. Jongdae was still snickering in the background. ‘I’ll call you when I’m near. Kisses.’

‘Love you.’

 

Chanyeol rushed to his bag. He took out the cucumbers, and approached the shore. Kyungsoo stopped cooking, and watched. Chanyeol broke the cucumbers in half. He spread them around the lake, all except for one. He removed his shirt, trousers, and slippers, and went in the lake.

‘What are you doing?’ yelled Kyungsoo.

‘Please be quiet!’

Chanyeol got closer to the place he’d seen the thing. He started waving the cucumber in the air, in hope that the smell would spread. Kyungsoo got up and got closer to the shore. He could barely see anything – it was already dark outside, and his eyesight wasn’t helping.

‘Chanyeol, what the hell?’ he yelled at the younger boy.

‘I’m doing something.’ Chanyeol yelled back.

‘What exactly?’

‘You’ll see. Now shush.’

A few moments later, Chanyeol let out a scream louder than ever. Kyungsoo stood in shock. Chanyeol dropped the cucumber and started flailing his arms, still screaming.

‘Get off! Don’t touch my butt!’ Tears started flowing down his cheeks. He started running back to the shore, the creature still attached to his back.

‘Chanyeol, what’s that thing?’ It was hard to tell, but it was the size of a child, and it looked like a strange, green monkey.

‘Kyungsoo, help me! He’s trying to steal my soul.’

‘How am I supposed to help?’

‘Take it off!’

Chanyeol ran to Kyungsoo, turning so that he could reach the thing. Kyungsoo didn’t know what to do; he’d never seen anything like it before.

‘Pull his arms, or move his head down.’ cried Chanyeol.

‘What?’

‘Do it!’

And so, Kyungsoo started pulling the creature’s slimy arms. He felt like throwing up. It let go, but it also let out a piercing scream. The thing fell to the ground, still screaming. Chanyeol was still crying. Kyungsoo was even more  nauseous. The skin of the creature had the most peculiar texture, and he didn’t like it. He took a better look, and saw its skin was green in some places, and yellow in others. Its feet were webbed, and it had a shell on its back.

‘Please don’t hurt me.’ said the creature.

‘You, you speak?’ said Kyungsoo.

‘Yes, it’s a kappa.’

‘What?’ Kyungsoo connected the dots. ‘This is… Chanyeol. You’re an ass.’

‘I’m sorry, Soo. I had to check for myself.’ Chanyeol turned to the frightened kappa. ‘We won’t hurt you, as long as you don’t hurt us.’

The kappa looked at Chanyeol, not sure if to trust him. Chanyeol crouched in front of him, and offered his hand. ‘I promise.’ The smaller being hesitated. Chanyeol gave him a reassuring smile. He took his hand.

‘You can eat all the cucumbers, they’re for you.’

‘Thank you.’

‘Can we sit down and talk?’

‘Yes.’ Chanyeol helped him gather all the cucumbers back, and returned to the blanket. Kyungsoo sat down too, but further away. He was angry, scared, and shocked at the same time. He ate his sandwich quietly, and watched the kappas every move.

‘Do you have a name?’ asked Kyungsoo.

‘I do, but you would not be able to say it.’

‘Why, is it cursed?’ asked Chanyeol.

‘No. Humans are incapable of making such sounds.’ replied the kappa, and went back to munching on the cucumbers.

‘Is there anything we can call you, then?’ said Kyungsoo.

‘Humans do not speak to me usually. The few who did referred to me as monster, abomination, or thing. You could call me one of those if you would like.’

Chanyeol turned to Kyungsoo. He looked like he was about to cry. ‘We could give you a nickname, if you’d like.’ said the smaller of men.

‘A nickname?’ asked the kappa.

‘It’s like, a special name for you, from us?’

‘I would like that.’

‘How about Chen?’ said Chanyeol.

‘Chen?’ said the kappa and Kyungsoo at the same time.

‘It suits you.’

‘Jongdae will kill you.’

‘I think I like Chen.’ said the kappa.

‘Nice to meet you, Chen.’

‘Nice to meet you too.’

 

From the distance, Kyungsoo saw CBX. They waved, and Kyungsoo waved back.

‘Whose kid is that?’ asked Baekhyun.

‘It’s not a child.’ answered Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun ran to him. As he got closer, the shape of the kappa got clearer. When he reached them, he fell to his knees.

‘What the hell?’ Baekhyun was petrified. Jongdae and Minseok caught up with him.

‘Don’t be rude,’ said Chanyeol. ‘This is Chen. Chen, these are my other friends, Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Minseok.’

‘Nice to meet you.’ said Chen.

Baekhyun stood there with his mouth open. Jongdae cringed.

‘Hi.’ whispered Minseok.

‘What are you?’ asked Jongdae.

‘He’s a kappa.’ explained Kyungsoo. ‘Chanyeol lied and brought us here to find a kappa.’

‘Dude, that’s so uncool.’ said Jongdae.

‘He also named the kappa after you.’

Jongdae narrowed his eyes at Chanyeol. ‘You’re an ass. A big stinky ass.’

‘Why are you naked?’ asked Minseok.

‘I was in the lake, and I’m not naked.’

‘Almost’ said Baekhyun.

‘I didn’t bring a towel, I’m air drying, ok?’

Chen kept eating his cucumbers, and watched the boys. He thought he liked them. They seemed nice.

‘I think we have some towels in the rental car. I’ll get you some.’ said Minseok

‘We can’t bear the sight of you bare anymore.’ said  Jongdae as he brought his right hand to his forehead.

‘Are you a child?’ said Baekhyun to Chen.

‘No, I am almost 300 years old.’

‘Then, you knew the village idiot?’ asked Kyungsoo.

‘You met Chanyeol before?’ said Baekhyun.

‘Today is the first time I meet Chanyeol. Who is the village idiot?’

Minseok returned with a towel, and helped Chanyeol dry off. ‘Thanks.’

‘Don’t worry about it.’ said Minseok.

‘Kyungsoo is talking about a boy who was abducted by a kappa one night. His great grandson said he got bags of money every year.’ explained Chanyeol

‘I know of him, but I did not abduct him.’

‘Someone else did?’ asked Kyungsoo.

 

Chen went on to tell the boys about the thriving kappa community in Kyoto. There had been many of them, but, over the years, some died, and some left and never came back. It was another kappa that had met with Mackerel Heaven’s owner great grandfather, but he did not abduct him; he had employed his help, for he was of a similar size to a kappa. To repay him, the kappa gave him money every year. Chen told them stories of his youth, of what he had witnessed over the years in the area, and news other being shared of the other regions in the country. Chen even mentioned this place he believed the missing kappas were.

'I heard a whisper, that many beings, unlike you, went on a journey for many moons to a long forgot country. Through land and water they reach a place they would be welcome.’

'Why don't you go too?’ asked Chanyeol.

'It's dangerous, and I am scared.’

'Scared of what? The trip?’ asked Kyungsoo.

'The journey is long, yes. But it is not that which frightens me.’

'What is it then?’ said Chanyeol

'It is not for you to know.’

 

  Chen wouldn't budge, so the boys told him about EXO, and shared stories about the band. Baekhyun even burst into a song, and soon, the rest of the boys joined him. Chen was overjoyed at the performance; he had never heard such music before. He was glad to have met Chanyeol.

 

‘It’s pretty late, we should head back.’ said Kyungsoo.

 ‘It was nice meeting you, Chen. I hope to meet you again soon.’ said Chanyeol, crouching in front of the kappa.

‘It was nice meeting all of you. I am happy to meet Chanyeol, and his friends.’ Chanyeol seemed like he was about to cry. Jongdae’s expression softened too. ‘I am happy for the new name, and I am thankful for the food.’

‘Can I hug you?’ asked Chanyeol.

‘Hug?’

‘It’s something friends do.’

‘Of course, friend.’

Chanyeol hugged his new found friend. Baekhyun decided he wanted a hug too. Jongdae shook hands with Chen, he was no longer upset to share his namesake. Kyungsoo was busy packing their things, and Minseok was preparing their trash for recycling. Not far from where they were sitting, there was some rustling.

‘Did you hear that?’ asked Minseok.

‘Hear what?’ said Kyungsoo.

‘There’s some noises coming from behind us.’

‘I didn’t hear anything.’

‘Me neither.’ added Chanyeol.

‘Hard to believe, with those big ears of yours.’ said Jongdae.

‘Step aside from the kappa!’ yelled a man. Behind him were several others, some with weapons, and some holding a large net.  The boys looked at each other.

‘You must run.’ said Chen. And so they did. Chen ran back towards the lake, but the boys were targeted too.

‘Be careful!’ yelled Chanyeol at Chen. Too many men, much larger than Chen, were tailing him. All of the boys, save for Chanyeol, were getting closer and closer to the rental car. Chanyeol kept looking back at Chen, his heart filled with worry. One wrong step, and he tripped over a boulder. He landed flat on his face, and twisted his ankle in such a manner that a snap could be heard. Chanyeol let out a scream. Chen was almost in the lake, when it happened. Kyungsoo turned around too.

‘Go to the car! I’ll help him.’ said Kyungsoo to the others. He ran back to Chanyeol, and tried to pick him up. ‘Come on, big guy.’

‘It hurts so much.’ cried Chanyeol.

‘I know, but we really have to go. You can do this.’

‘I don’t know.’

‘I will help.’ said Chen, who had run back to Chanyeol.

‘How?’ asked Kyungsoo.

‘No! You need to go back!’ yelled Chanyeol, but Chen didn’t listen. He fixed  Chanyeol’s ankle in a matter of moments. The men in pursuit were about to reach them.

‘Leave, friends.’ said Chen.

‘No, we can’t!’

‘Chanyeol, come on.’

‘No, no.’

Kyungsoo pulled Chanyeol in the opposite direction, but he wouldn’t budge. Chen tilted his head down, and fell to the ground. Chanyeol started screaming. He picked up Chen’s body, and ran in the lake. He managed to place him in the water. Kyungsoo wanted to run. They were both caught by the men, and handcuffed. Kyungsoo turned to the other boys, terrified, and nodded.

Minseok yelled at Baekhyun and Jongdae to get in the car.

‘We can’t leave them there!’ said Baekhyun.

‘We can’t help them if we’re all caught!’ said Minseok. ‘Get in.’

 


End file.
